


Momma's boy no more!

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Zuko and Azula are all grown up now. Ursa doesn't like it.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Momma's boy no more!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



Ursa: " Azula you have to stop this! Think about how what you are doing is affecting others! "

Azula: " And good afternoon to you too mother. "

Ursa: " Do not change the topic young lady! You have to stop seducing my little Zuko and making him act like an unhinged animal! "

Azula: " First mother, he is MY Zuko. And second the days of me being able to force him into doing anything, because that's what you wanted to say, are long gone. In fact have you seen what he did to that fool Zhao Cheng this morning? If his siblings are equally stupid and keep trying to avenge their father the entire clan will be wiped out by weeks end. "

Ursa: " Do not try to push the responsibility onto my Zuko you ungrateful daughter! I know that he only acts like this thanks to your bad influence! It's all your fault, as always! "

Azula: " Again he is MY Zuko! and speaking of... "

Zuko: " Hello mom! I am here to pick Azula for a moment if you don't mind. "

Ursa: " I do, in fact, mind young man! I's time for you to realize that she is seducing you and manipulate you! Forcing you to do bad things! "

Zuko:" Mom Azula isn't making me do anything. "

Ursa: " Nonsense i know that she... Azula! "

Azula: " My hands are up here mother, in fact I ugh! Zuko please be more gentle, my asshole is still sore after what you've done to it this morning! Uuuu... Can't you just do me from the front instead? "

Zuko:" Look mom I am fucking her in the ass despite her asking me to stop. So please stop saying that she is forcing me to love her and blaming her for everything. "

Ursa: " Zuko! My boy! You have to break from under her spell and see what she is doing to you! "

Zuko: " Mom please! All she is doing is making me a happy man, married, loved and soon to be a father! And I am in full control of my life! "

Ursa: " You can say that Zuko but she is clearly enjoying herself! "

Azula: " Of course I am enjoying my husbands affection mother. After all that is what loving wifes do. Not that you would know anything about it... "

Ursa: " Silence you wench and get away form Zuko! "

Zuko: " Mom stop that! Azula I don't think she will stop ruining the mood. So how about we move to royal gardens. "

Ursa: " R-ruining the mood! Zuko please hear my voice. Do not let her seduce you further! "

Azula: " Very well but how about you pull out first. "

Zuko: " I don't want to... "

Ursa: " Zuko are you must listen to your mother! "

Azula: " Then explain to me how am I supposed to walk with your manhood stack in my behind? "

Zuko: " On all fours. And I know you like it! "

Azula: " Zuzu! ...agh fine! "

Zuko: " Lala, that's not how a proper bitch in heat sounds like. "

Azula: " Woof, woof... Wooof! "

Zuko: " Well see you later mom! "

Ursa: " Zuko wait... that wicked girl! What has she done to my poor son! "


End file.
